The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where and Back Again. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. It's time to head to Equestria. Max Taylor: Okay! Rogue (X-Men Evolution): Yeah! Preston Stormer: On it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! the team head to Equestria in the Tortuga HQ Twilight's castle, Twilight, Starlight and Spike are bringing books to the basement down the stairs Spike: yelps Well, we don't all have magical horns. falls over and Twilight uses her magic to move the books and catches him from falling Twilight Sparkle: I've been meaning to move these older books to my reference section for a while. Got to keep the new books front and center! Thank you both for your help. Starlight Glimmer: Are you kidding? After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, please. I haven't done that much. Starlight Glimmer: Nah. You just taught me the value of friendship. Not much at all. Twilight Sparkle: I may have offered some guidance, but you are responsible for the pony you've become. I'm proud to call you my student and my friend. Now we just need to get rid of these boxes. Spike, can you—? Spike? is looking out the window, seeing something Spike: What's that? a tiny something coming from the distance Twilight Sparkle: Is it a bird? Starlight Glimmer: Is it a parasprite? Spike: It's... it's... incoming! duck down just as Derpy Hooves flew into the castle and crashed into the pile of books that Twilight stacked Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I usually get letters by dragon. Spike: It is the fastest way to get mail! is about use her magic to get the letter in Derpy's mouth but Derpy move away and trots over to Starlight Starlight Glimmer: For me? Who'd be sending me a letter? took the letter and reads it then a worried look appears on her face Starlight Glimmer: It's... the ponies from my old village. Twilight Sparkle: Are they in danger? Spike: Are they upset with you? Starlight Glimmer: No... It's worse! They've invited me to the annual Sunset Festival! Spike and Derpy look confused at this. The intro begins and ends with the title The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - To Where And Back Again. In Our Town, the ponies are getting ready for the festival when Starlight appears. She took a deep breath and trotted into Our Town. The ponies turn to see her with surprised looks Starlight Glimmer: exhales Uh, hey there, everypony. Party Favor: Uh... Hey, Starlight. What are you doing here? Starlight Glimmer: I-I... I was invited. To the Sunset Festival? Double Diamond: Uh, yeah, but we didn't think you'd actually show up. Party Favor: You didn't think we really wanted you here, did you? tore up the invitation Starlight Glimmer: But... I... apologized. I thought everything was fine. Double Diamond and Party Favor: derisively Village ponies: deranged laughter Starlight Glimmer: Please...! Stop...! Stop! open an eye and saw that it's nighttime and fog is rolling in Our Town and the townponies are gone Starlight Glimmer: What happened? Is anypony there? a shadow looms over her. Starlight turns to see Princess Luna walking out of the fog towards her Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? W-What are you doing here? Princess Luna: Dreams are my domain, Starlight Glimmer. I am here because you need me to be. Starlight Glimmer: Oh. It's only a dream. Princess Luna: It may only be a dream, but the feelings in it are real. Starlight Glimmer: sighs Great. So I guess I'm more afraid of going back to the village than I thought. What do I do now? Princess Luna: I have been helped time and time again by six very special ponies and people. They helped me overcome my past. You're fortunate to have them as friends. I suggest you share your concerns with them. starts to walk on a glittering cloud and rose up to the sky Princess Luna: I see much of myself in you, Starlight Glimmer, and I can tell you from personal experience that things do indeed get better. smiles at those words and the moon starts to shine brightly. Starlight wakes up from her dream. Looking at the moon outside her window, she began to ponder what Luna had said. In the throne room next morning, she gathered the Mane 6, Spike, The Steam Team and the Irelanders to the throne room to talk about her anxiety of going to the Sunset Festival Starlight Glimmer: ...and Princess Luna said I should tell you all how I was feeling. So... there it is. I'm afraid to go back to the village for the celebration. Rarity: But why, darling? You went back to apologize. They accepted. Everypony has moved on. Starlight Glimmer: But have they? They don't really know how much I've changed. Or even worse, maybe I haven't changed as much as I think I have! Rainbow Dash: Trust me. You are a totally different pony now. I mean, you were pretty awful. Applejack: Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash: What? She was! It's a compliment! Gordon: Either way, Starlight, this is a chance to ensure that they know you've changed for real. Iago: Yeah. (to Rainbow Dash) Besides, some of us are trying to move on from our evil deeds, mistakes and other things. Rainbow Dash: Sorry. Fireman Sam: You can say that it only makes her and Iago feel a lot worse. Rainbow Dash: Oh. I see. Fluttershy: I don't think they would've sent the invitation if they didn't want you to come. I'm sure they'd be happy to see you. Pinkie Pie: And getting an invitation to a party and not going?! That's like... I-It's like...! Well, I don't know what it's like, but it is definitely bad. Aviva Corcovado: You should accept the invitation and go. To not go just wouldn't be right. Connor Lacey: Indeed. Their reactions might be different from your thoughts of being unforgiven about the Cutie Mark incident. Applejack: Just be honest with them. I'm sure they'll understand where you're comin' from. Twilight Sparkle: I understand how hard this is for you. Maybe if you took a friend along, it might make things easier. Somepony you trust who would look out for you? thinks and the scene changes to the group outside Trixie's wagon and Starlight ask her to come Starlight Glimmer: Thanks so much for doing this, Trixie. When Twilight said I should bring a friend, you were the first pony I thought of. Trixie: Great idea, Princess Twilight. Asking me – Starlight's best friend – to help her on this difficult journey really shows how wise a princess you have become. Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth Thanks, Trixie. to Spike I was talking about me. Edward: (sighs) Looks like the rivalry between Twilight and Trixie still hasn't been fixed yet. Connor Lacey: It sure hasn't. Starlight Glimmer: The festival lasts a whole week, but I'm sure we won't stay that long. Trixie: Oh. I don't know, Starlight. Time really flies when you're spending it with your best friend! giggles Twilight Sparkle: noise Thomas: I think some of us can go with Starlight and Trixie to make sure she'II be alright. Connor Lacey: I'll go with them to the Sunset festival if that's alright with you, Twilight. I'll be bringing Thomas, Percy, Toby, Maisie, Paxton, Hiro, The Kratt Bros, Fireman Sam, Sulley, Mike, Iago, Mewtwo, Boo, Violet, Dash, Norman Price, Spud, Aviva, Koki, Slyly, The Farthing Wood Animals, Leonard, Baloo, Bagheera, The Penguins and The Lion Guard with me just to keep Starlight company and to make sure she relaxes. The rest of you stay with Twilight and her friends and make sure they'II be safe. Irelanders: Yes, Connor. Connor Lacey: (to Twilight) Twilight, please be careful while I'm gone. Twilight Sparkle: I will, Connor. Don't worry. scene changes to Starlight, Trixie and The Irelanders approaching Our Town from a distance Trixie: There it is! The town where you— Starlight Glimmer: Magically stole everypony's cutie marks, replaced them with equal signs, and forced them all to hide their natural talents? Yes. Trixie: I was going to say where you came from, but yours is a more... emotionally traumatic answer. Sulley: Trixie, it only makes Starlight even more worse. Mike Wazowski: Perhaps try and make your sentence a bit more encouraging. Fox (Farthing Wood): It is nice to be here helping your friend, Connor. But I smell a rat. Connor Lacey: What do you mean, Fox? Fox: I mean, there might be more to this than we think. Aviva Corcovado: Like what? Fox: What if something were to happen to our friends while we were gone? What if the invitation is some sort of distraction? Paxton: I'm not sure the ponies from Starlight's village would do anything like that. They're good ponies since we helped them get their cutie marks back. Fox: I don't mean them, Paxton. I mean, someone else. Maisie Lockwood: (to Starlight with sympathy) You'll be fine, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: sighs I just want to... blend in. Be just another pony in the crowd enjoying the Sunset Festival with my friends. Trixie: Sounds good to me! And if things get weird for you, just let me know. I've got your flank. Starlight Glimmer: Is that a promise? Trixie: Not just a promise. A great and powerful promise! throws a smokebomb and it explodes everywhere, making her, Starlight and the Irelanders coughing Starlight Glimmer: Well, I couldn't ask for more than that. Iago: And cut down on the smokebombs. Starlight Glimmer: If we're gonna do this, let's do it. Connor Lacey: Okay. Let's go. Fox: Alright. I still have my suspicions though. walk into Our Town and Double Diamond and Party Favor saw them with happy smiles Double Diamond: Oh! Starlight, you came! Starlight Glimmer: giggle Skipper: Just like I taught the boys. Smile and wave. Toby: You can do it, Starlight! Party Favor: We were worried you wouldn't be able to make it! Are you staying the whole week? We have different events planned each day! Sugar Belle: How is it living in a castle? Double Diamond: It is so good to see you! Trixie: mock-whisper Oh, yeah. These ponies are terrifying. giggles Bagheera: Enough games, Trixie! Starlight Glimmer: groan It's good to see all of you, too. Party Favor: You got here just in time. We were having some debate about these banners. Which do you think feels more "sunsetty"? Starlight Glimmer: O-Oh, you don't need me to decide that. Heh. Whatever you think is probably best. Double Diamond: Uh, well, how about helping us with the routes for the relay races tomorrow? Can you take a look? Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I-I shouldn't. You all go ahead. I-I just want to enjoy the festival. Sugar Belle: But you will be a judge for the baking competition, right? Double Diamond: We had a few questions about the order of the acts for the talent show. Night Glider: And the unicorns have a fireworks show planned! We could really use your help! starts to get stressful as the villagers start asking all at once Starlight Glimmer: No! trembling eventually let out a blast of pure magic and it knocks the ponies away from her. She move her head to the ground and cover it with her hoofs. The ponies are confused at this and rub their heads from the blast Hiro: Now look what you've done, you've all put too much pressure on her. Koki: She's just a little stressed. looks awkwardly at this Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie would like to thank you all for being such an amazing audience. Sadly, it is time for us to depart. Good night, fillies and gentlefoals! throws a smokebomb and it covers their view as they made their getaway and heading back to Ponyville Starlight Glimmer: Ugh! I was horrible when I led that town! I was ready for them to not trust me, but... I wasn't ready for them to put me in charge again! With my past, I should never be in charge of anything! Percy: You just need to pull yourself together. Martin Kratt: Yeah, Starlight, chill out. Trixie: So you messed up. Big deal. hushed Don't you ever tell another pony I said this, but even Trixie's ''made mistakes. giggles I know! The trick is to just move on and pretend they never happened. '''Starlight Glimmer': I feel like that's almost good advice. Baloo: She's got a point. Connor Lacey: Let's just go back to Ponyville and figure things out from there. scene changes to Ponyville where the heroes saw Pinkie bouncing along the town and ran up to her Starlight Glimmer: Hey, uh, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: Hey... beat you! Starlight Glimmer: So... you're probably wondering why I'm back so soon. Pinkie Pie: Where were you? Starlight Glimmer: I... went to my old village? For the festival? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds fun! How was it? Starlight Glimmer: It was kind of a disaster. I came back early because I freaked out! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, sounds awful! Bye! zooms off and Fox looks at Connor Fox: Is it me or is Pinkie not acting like herself? Connor Lacey: Those suspicions of yours may have been right after all, Fox. Starlight Glimmer: That was... strange. Trixie: Isn't she always strange? Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, but not like that. Skipper: Kowaski, analysis. Kowaski: She seems to be in a very bad way than being silly as usual. Fireman Sam: Hmm. This is very suspicious. Rarity and Applejack came into view Starlight Glimmer: Hey! I'm back early. Rarity: Ah. Welcome back? Starlight Glimmer: Have you two noticed Pinkie acting a little strange? Applejack: Pinkie Pie always acts strange. Trixie: Told you. Starlight Glimmer: Anyway, I wanted to talk to all of you. Things didn't go the way I thought they were going to go at the Sunset Festival. Rarity: What happened? Starlight Glimmer: I kind of freaked out and ran out of the village. Applejack and Rarity: laughing Applejack: You freaked out and ran away from a festival? Ha! That's the funniest danged thing I've heard all day. Rarity: laughing Oh my. Let me guess. The decorations were terrifying! Trixie and the Irelanders look at each other in confusion. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy fly in and Fluttershy whispers something in Rainbow Dash's ear Fluttershy: whispering ...Applejack for friendship business. Rainbow Dash: Hello, ponies. We need Rarity and Applejack. Very important friendship business. they left, Rainbow whips her tail at them, confusing them even Fox Thomas: That's funny. They never laugh at someone's misfortunes. Aviva Corcovado: And Rainbow never whips her tail like that. Kion: Yeah, this is definitely strange. Trixie: I have to say, I'm really not as impressed with your friends as the rest of Equestria is. Starlight Glimmer: I need to talk to Twilight! runs towards to Twilight's castle but the door's locked when she tries to open it. She knocks Starlight Glimmer: Twilight? Hello? hatch open and Spike saw her outside Spike: What do you want? Twilight's very busy! Starlight Glimmer: Spike, I really need to speak with her. Spike: Make an appointment! She's a princess, after all! shuts the hatch hard, leaving Starlight shocked by his behavior as Connor arrives with his friends. She knocks again Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong with you? Why are you being so— door opens and Twilight appears Twilight Sparkle: Rude? I think a certain dragon didn't get his nap today. Spike: Yeah, right. Whatever. walks away and Starlight and Connor step inside the castle Twilight Sparkle: Sorry. He's been acting a little off all day. I think he missed a meal or something. Starlight Glimmer: He's not the only one. Everypony's acting a little strange today. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, it's definitely been one of those days! How are you? Starlight Glimmer: Not great, actually. You're probably wondering why I'm back from the village so early. Twilight Sparkle: I didn't want to bring it up, but yeah, it did seem strange. Did it not go well? Starlight Glimmer: The townsponies kept asking me things, like they expected me to be in charge again. But being a leader is the last thing I should ever be. So we left. Very suddenly. In a literal puff of smoke. Connor Lacey: Thanks to Trixie. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, you should definitely never go back to that village. Starlight Glimmer: What? Connor Lacey: Twilight, you're not being very helpful at the moment. I honestly think she deserves to try again. Twilight Sparkle: If you were worried about what they thought of you before, it's probably way worse now. I'd cut my losses. Starlight Glimmer: That's... surprising advice, coming from you. Twilight Sparkle: Trust me. I'm the Princess of Friendship. You don't need those ponies. You can always make more friends. a door opens and Rainbow Dash pokes her head out and beckons to Twilight before ducking back in Twilight Sparkle: Ah! Speaking of friends, if you'll excuse me, important business to attend to! gestures that he's keeping a eye on Starlight and Connor and their friends before walking after Twilight Connor Lacey: That's not like Twilight to say that. Boo: Connor's arm Connor Lacey: What is it, Boo? Boo: to the other Irelanders turns to see the rest of the Irelanders approaching them from outside Connor Lacey: You were supposed to keep an eye on Twilight and her friends whilst we were gone! Raven Queen: Oh, sorry, o gracious leader of ours. But we were caught up some stuff. Percy: What sort of stuff? Cubby: Super important Irelander stuff you wouldn't understand! Toby: Now don't be talking to us like that! Avalanche: Look, we've been busy and are very tired. So we request permission to rest. Connor Lacey: Permission granted. But don't let me down again. Irelanders: Yes, sir! left Thomas: This is very strange. Fox: Something must have happened while we were away. Maisie Lockwood: I don't know what's gotten into them. Connor Lacey: Yes, Maisie. Why's Twilight acting so strange? Ash Ketchum: Yeah and our friends. Beshte: We'd better discuss this in the morning. Fireman Sam: He's right. It's getting late. Connor Lacey: (worried for Twilight) I hope she's feeling alright. Fox: Hmm. Why do I sense something inside Connor that makes him care for Twilight? walk off to sleep, unaware that Shupavu and Njano is watching them before slithering away. As night fall, Starlight heads for bed, still thinking what Twilight said Starlight Glimmer: Cut my losses? That can't be right. turn off her lamp and went to sleep. She dreams that she was at Our Town at a foggy night with tumbleweeds rolling from one side to the other and a pony walk pass to the other house. Starlight saw Double Diamond walking pass her Starlight Glimmer: Hey, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. Double Diamond just walked on, ignoring her. Then Party Favor walks by Starlight Glimmer: Party Favor, can you hear me? Party Favor just ignored her and walked on. Starlight felt sad that she's been ignored Twilight Sparkle: I told you you can never speak to them again! looks up and sees Twilight and her friends looking at her coldly and crossly Starlight Glimmer: What are you all doing here? Twilight Sparkle: Making sure you do what I'' said! I'm your teacher, aren't I? Didn't I say to never come back here?! '''Starlight Glimmer': Yes, but that just doesn't seem right. You aren't acting like yourself. Starlight Glimmer and Princess Luna: Something is wrong! looks around for where Luna's voice is coming from. Then she saw Twilight and her friends disappear from sight Starlight Glimmer: A dream? This is another dream! Princess Luna: whispering Starlight Glimmer...! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna? look around for Luna's voice and her location Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna, where are you? Luna appears in the moon, looking at her with a panicking look on her face Princess Luna: Starlight Glimmer, there is no time! You must get help! Starlight Glimmer: What? What are you talking about? This is just a dream! Princess Luna: Not here! In the waking world! They've taken my sister and I! It's worse than the last time! Your dream called to me, and I was able to break through! You must find help! felt herself being pulled by something Starlight Glimmer: What are you saying?! Who's taken you?! Princess Luna: Be careful who you trust! You need all the help you can find! The changelings have returned and— gasps changelings jump on her and dragged her into the moon Starlight Glimmer: Princess Luna! her dream begins to collapse around Starlight as she jumps but got sucked into a black hole. She then woke up and was shocked by the news Starlight Glimmer: panting They're back! scene changes to Starlight using her magic to float out of the balcony and into a bush. She look towards Trixie's wagon and knocks on the door with the Irelanders beside her Starlight Glimmer: Trixie? Trixie, it's Starlight! Are you awake? Trixie: bleary Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers... and the Irelanders got confused by this sleep talk and knock again Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, wake up! fireworks went off in all directions and Trixie open the window, coughing out smoke and looking tired Trixie: coughing tired Starlight? What time is it? Starlight Glimmer: It's late. I think I figured out what's wrong with my friends! Trixie: yawning I have a whole list of things that are wrong with your friends. We can go over it in the morning. Starlight Glimmer: No, Trixie, we're in danger! use her magic to pull Trixie out of her wagon Trixie: sighs Okay, fine! Aside from lack of sleep, how are we in danger? Starlight Glimmer: I think the—! beat What did you tell me never to tell another pony? Trixie: Starlight, if you woke me up to play guessing games— Starlight Glimmer: After we left my village, what did you tell me to never tell another pony you said? Trixie: sighs very gritted teeth That even Trixie's made mistakes. Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, there's no time for this! What did you say? Trixie: That even Trixie's made mistakes! Okay? Are you happy?! Starlight Glimmer: sighs Yes. Sorry. I just had to make sure you weren't... hushed one of them! Trixie: hushed One of who? Starlight Glimmer: A changeling! I think they've taken Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! Trixie: What?! Are you sure?! I mean, what do we—? We have to tell Twilight! Starlight Glimmer: If I'm right, then it's too late for that. Connor Lacey: What do you mean by too late for that? Starlight Glimmer: You'II see. scene changes to the castle door and Starlight, Trixie and the Irelanders enter it and approaches the throne room door. They peek through a gap to see the Mane 6 and Spike sat around the thrones. Spike draws a picture of Fluttershy sticking her tongue and smells on her throne. Fluttershy smacks him away towards Pinkie's throne and she punches him againest the table and Rarity laughs at that. The heroes watch this from behind the door with concern and confusion. Pinkie stick out her tongue at Spike as Twilight enters the throne room Twilight Sparkle: Is it ready? Applejack: Just one more. the rest of Connor's team show up and Applejack put a black scarab on the table and it opens to let green energy out and the other scarabs do the same till they create a commutation link which shows Queen Chrysalis in it Starlight Glimmer: Queen Chrysalis! Kion: She's back?! Hevi kabisa! Diesel 10, Diesel, Professor Pericles and Linda Ryan/The Shredderette appear on the link to speak to Twilight and her friends as well Thomas: Diesel! Diesel 10! Maisie Lockwood: Professor Pericles! Sulley: Linda Ryan! Chrysalis look at Twilight and her friends and sighs with disgust Queen Chrysalis: Ugh. I can't take any of you seriously when you look like that. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right. and her friends turn into the changelings which the heroes gasp at. Then Diesel 10 looks at the rest of Connor's team Diesel 10: As we can clearly see that no one is watching, you can take off your disguises. rest of Connor's team take their disguises off, revealing themselves to be changelings as well Queen Chrysalis: Much better. Now report! Changeling: Everything here is going according to plan! We've replaced the six ponies, the trains, the Irelanders and their dragon, and have taken control of the castle! Queen Chrysalis: Excellent. And I've just received word that the princesses from Canterlot have successfully been replaced as well. Changelings: laughing Irelanders, Starlight and Trixie look at each other with worry Diesel: Thomas and Connor will pay for ruining my plan to get to the Great Railway Show, especially Paxton for thinking Thomas' whistle is my signal. That's the last time I ever get Paxton involved with my plans. From now on, it'II just be 'Arry and Bert and not goodie diesels who are incompetent fools. gasps Diesel 10: True. He did refused to help me steal the garland from Tidmouth Sheds at Christmas. But once Thomas, Percy and Toby are detained, they won't be able to stop us from diesel dominate Sodor and prove that we are much better than steamies, putting an end to the age of steam, once and for all! (his claw snaps a few times) Professor Pericles: I'm so grateful that you brought me back, Linda. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: It's my pleasure, Professor. Professor Pericles: It's a good thing that you get Thanos to use his Time Stone to restore Crystal Cove back to being the Most Hauntest Place on Earth and brings me, Ricky, Brad and Judy back to our evil selves. So now I want revenge on those Irelanders for helping the kinder ''foiling my plans to get the Planispheric Disk. They'II pay. All of them. They will pay. and his friends gasp by this statement Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I know. I want revenge on them just as much as you do. At least the plan is in perfect motion. '''Queen Chrysalis': We thought too small last time. One ponynapped princess wasn't enough. With all the most beloved ponies of Equestria taken care of, nopony can stop us! laughter Changelings: laughing Trixie and the Irelanders look worried about this. But then Starlight accidentally make the door creak, alerting the changelings to their presence. They resume their disguises and they went to find whoever's making that noise. They walk past Starlight, Trixie and the Irelanders who are in an invisible spell that Starlight put up. Then the Twilight changeling stops and sniffs for their scent. She sniff past them and trot off out of the area. Starlight removes the invisible spell and Trixie gasps for breath. Before she starts hyperventilating, Starlight transport them outside to Trixie's wagon where Trixie tries to catch her breath Trixie: panting I can't deal with this! I'm just a performer! This is... This is princess-level stuff! But the changelings have all the princesses... We're doomed! Fireman Sam: Trixie, calm down! Connor Lacey: (shocked about Twilight's capture with worrisome) This is terrible! How could they do this to Twiley-kins? Violet Parr: This is just like when Evelyn Deavor used her hypono goggles on our parents to make them serve in her plans to make supers remain illegal forever. Private: When did that happen? Violet Parr: It happened a long time ago when Mom is helping to make supers legal again. Dash Parr: Looks like we're gonna have to rescue our parents again. Fox: So my suspicions were right. It was a distraction. Thomas: And now it's up to us to stop the changelings before they take over Equestria again. notices Connor worried about Twilight Hiro: What's wrong, Connor? Connor Lacey: It's just that I told Twilight to be safe when we left but I was worried and now she's been kidnapped by changelings and our enemies. This is the worst low I've ever saw in my life! They're gonna pay for this! Hiro: No, Connor. Acting so rash is never the right way! Maisie Lockwood: Hiro's right. It wouldn't be right to get consumed by anger too much. Fireman Sam: Yes. You'II ended doing bad than good. What would Twilight say if you do that? Connor Lacey: (still angry but seeing Hiro, Sam and Maisie's point) I suppose you're right. I won't act rashly but they'll will pay for capturing Twilight. Leonard: I-if you say so, little buddy. Iago: But now we don't have the two princesses to protect us. Starlight Glimmer: Maybe not. Uh, Queen Chrysalis only said they took Luna and Celestia and obviously Twilight and the others... but maybe Cadance is still safe. Our best bet is to get to the Crystal Empire before the changelings do. That way we can— Thorax: There's no help coming from the Crystal Empire. turn to see Thorax emerging from the bushes Trixie: shrieks put a soundproof bubble around Trixie to mute her screams Starlight Glimmer: Thorax? Connor Lacey: Is that you? Thorax: Yes. Starlight Glimmer: Your wings look... different. wings look crystallize and sparkly Thorax: I guess they do. [Then Starlight grew suspicious and glows her horn at Thorax Starlight Glimmer: How do I know you aren't some other changeling pretending to be Thorax? Thorax: You, Connor and his team were there when Spike defended me to the ponies of the Crystal Empire. Princess Twilight said....... turns into Twilight Thorax: As the Princess of Friendship, I should set an example for all of Equestria. But today it was Spike who taught me— Starlight Glimmer: Okay, okay. I believe you. We don't need the whole speech. Koki: Yep. We get it. changes back to his own self Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, this is Thorax. He's a reformed changeling. He's on our side. Understand? nods and Starlight removes the bubble from her Thorax: Hi. It's a pleasure to... lend out a hoof to Trixie but she just recoils in fear Trixie: If Starlight says you're on our side, I believe her. But maybe just stay over there for now, okay? Paxton: sternly Trixie, he's a good changeling. He won't feed on your love, I promise. Toby: Yes. So stop being fearful and take his hoof. Norman Price: She just have to have panic attacks, doesn't she? Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah. Can't she get a grip? Starlight Glimmer: What did you mean there's no help? Did the changelings get Cadance too? Thorax: They took Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart! Sunburst sent me here to get Princess Twilight's help, but... but it sounds like it's too late for that, too! So... what should we do? Voice: You might need my help too. Connor (Thomas & Friends): Huh? Who's that? Norman the diesel comes rolling up to the group Mewtwo: Norman! Starlight Glimmer: You know him? Paxton: Yes. Norman's one of the good diesels on Sodor. Thomas: He once offer me to stay at the Dieselworks when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen one winter ago. Norman Price: Yeah, he also has the same name as me. Trixie: That's very interesting. Connor Lacey: What are you doing here, Norman? Norman: I was looking for you guys since The Great Railway Show ended. Fox: And for what specific reason? Thomas: (remembering crashing into Norman by Diesel's trick and realize that he didn't get to apologize) Oh! I'm sorry about that accident at Knapford, Norman. I hope you weren't too badly damaged. Norman: It's okay, Thomas. And I know it's Diesel's trick that's to blame. I hear from Paxton that Cranky accidentally loaded Diesel onto a ship with a crate. Connor Lacey: Yeah. He did. Paxton: But now he's back and working with Queen Chrysalis along with Diesel 10, Professor Pericles and Linda Ryan. Norman: Oh dear. I remember those two females from the time we tricked Percy and the Irelanders into helping us takeover the Steamworks. Good thing Percy forgive the two of us for that since we're really good diesels. What are they up to now? Maisie Lockwood: They're trying to take over Equestria and they've captured all the princesses! Aviva Corcovado: Even the rest of our teammates have been captured! Percy: And our friends! Norman: Oh, dear. That's terrible. I wanna help. Skipper: Looks like we need more help. a aircraft appears and the North Wind jumps down to the ground in front of the group Classified: Fear not, my friends. You're now under the service of the North Wind. (he shows the symbol to the group) You're welcome. Connor Lacey: Glad you guys could make it. Classified: Yes, of course. It's been a while since we stop David the octopus from taking all the penguins and mutated them into monsters. Violet Parr: Yep. It sure is. Thomas: What brings you animals to Equestria? Classified: Well, ever since the Crystalling, we've been tracking any changeling presence. We even heard that there's a good changeling at the Crystal Empire but I found that hard to believe. Iago: But there is. North Wind, meet Thorax the good changeling. steps forward Thorax: Hi. (nervous chuckles) Short Fuse: You're the good changeling everyone's been talking about? Thorax: Yes. Eva: What happened to your wings? Thorax: I'm not sure but I'm here to help. Classified: Are you sure, you're not telling lies to us? Thorax: Of course. Corpal: We've also got word that the princesses, Shining Armour, Cadance and Flurry Heart got captured by the changelings. Classified: Where's Twilight and her friends? Hiro: They've been captured by changelings. Classified: What?! Connor Lacey: It's true. Eva: Sir, there's no trace of the ponies in the area. Our friends are right. Corporal: So many ponies! yells and starts to do stress-eating things in quick Short Fuse: Boss! He's stress-eating again! Classified: Corporal? Eva: There, there. Short Fuse: Rub the angry out of the tummy. Classified: Corporal? Fo... focus. We are going to save those helpless ponies, because we are the North Wind, and no one... no one breaks the Wind. Corporal: (mouth full) No one breaks the Wind. Classified: There's a good Corporal. Starlight Glimmer: Does he always do that a lot? Short Fuse: Yes. We often tries to calm him down a lot when it happens. Beshte: Poa! That sure is a habit. Fireman Sam: But we don't have anyone else with magic to help. Connor Lacey: This situation is getting worser by the minute. Trixie: Yeah, Starlight. What are we gonna do? Starlight Glimmer: I... I don't know! There has to be somepony else who can handle this? Trixie: There is nopony else! Everypony with powerful magic is already gone! a red tail snakes down from the roof of Trixie's wagon and the group look up to see Discord sewing a rabbit doll together Discord: You know whenever ponies talk about powerful magic, they always leave me out. If I weren't so evolved, I might decide to take it personally. Well, isn't this quite the combination of secondary characters? Where are Twilight and the girls? Starlight Glimmer: First, how do we know that you're really you? looks cross and snap his fingers to make flowers grew legs and dance. A tree becomes a cuckoo clock with a squirrel in it and the landscape turns into a chaotic waste land and the group slips on soapy ground Connor Lacey: Okay, Discord, we believe you. Discord: Shall I continue? Starlight Glimmer: Chrysalis, the villains and the changelings are back. They've ponynapped all of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Connor's friends, Twilight and her friends. We need to— looks disinterested at first but when Starlight mention Twilight and her friends being kidnapped, his eyes grew wide with shock and he snaps his fingers to dispel his chaos and lean close to Starlight with an angry glare on his face Discord: hushed They took Fluttershy? Starlight Glimmer: Yes! Discord: menacingly Where? Starlight Glimmer: The Changeling Kingdom. With you on our side, I can— snaps his fingers and they transported to the edge of some woods Iago: Uh, never mind. Discord: Odd. I was trying to take us right to Fluttershy, but there is no Fluttershy. eyes stretched out of their sockets to the ground like snakes, to which Maisie reacts with a shudder down her spine Maisie Lockwood: shudder That's creepy. Fox: at the ground The place we're looking for is not far from here. looks over and shudders in fear Trixie: whimpers I think I have a pretty good idea where she might be... look and there far off in the distance is the Changeling Kingdom, a giant grey hive which is shaped like a castle. The area is like a wasteland Thorax: I'd hoped never to see that place again. Now what? look at Starlight who got scared and nervous now. They survey the changelings kingdom from their position, mostly Discord who is very confused about what happened Discord: Oh, this is so strange. We're here and that's there, and I clearly meant for us to be there and not here. Thorax: Oh, I-I can probably explain— Discord: Oh, well. If at first you don't succeed... about to snap his lion fingers but Starlight's aura glows on it and stop him from doing it Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should come up with a plan first? Discord: blows A what? Trixie: You know, figuring out the best way to do something before you actually do it. Discord: laughs Oh, that's adorable. But you see, unlike you, I can do anything. Thorax: Uh, actually— Discord: That's all very nice, but really a waste of time. We have me. And what else could we possibly need? Trixie: A draconequus with magic and half a brain might help. Discord: Why are you here again? I mean, it's not like you're going to stop the changelings by pulling a rabbit out of a hat. At least my magic can do something. pulls out another Trixie's head out of Trixie's hat. Both Trixies look at Discord annoyed Thorax: The thing about magic here is— Discord: Like this! snaps magic up a pig with wings and wears a uniform Discord: For Fluttershy! [But as he goes over the edge, the Pigasus and his uniform disappears and he falls, managing to hold on to the ledge] Discord: Yaaah! gets up and snap his fingers to summon up a pigasus and direct it to fly to the edge but like before, it disappears into thin air Thorax: I've been trying to tell you! Nothing other than changeling magic works here. Chrysalis' throne is carved from an ancient dark stone that soaks up outside magic the same way changelings soak up love. It's how she keeps the hive safe. trots over to the edge and put her magic beam in the air to which it vanishes Connor Lacey: (to Thorax) Now you tell us? Mewtwo: You could've told us this before Discord took us here. Trixie: Starlight So, uh, what kind of plan were you thinking? Starlight Glimmer: Without magic, I have no idea. But nopony else is coming. So some''pony better come up with ''some''thing. some silence as no one has an idea '''Starlight Glimmer': Anypony? Anything? Irelanders, Discord, Trixie and Thorax look at each other for a sec then look at Starlight for the answers Kowalski: Sorry, Starlight. No clue. felt discouraged and tries to think of a way to fix this Starlight Glimmer: Hmm. This throne – if we get into the hive and destroy it, can we get our magic back? Thorax: Uh-huh! Connor Lacey: That's a good idea. What do you guys think? thinks about it Fireman Sam: Hmm. That could work. Discord: Well, that's a terrible plan. How are we even supposed to get to the hive? Trixie: We walk. Iago: Or fly since some of us have wings. look at the kingdom in the distance and his long neck shudder at the thought of walking that far Discord: I haven't walked that far in a millennia! Starlight Glimmer, Irelanders and Trixie: groan [Later, the group are still walking towards the changeling Discord: Oh, I don't know how any of you manage not being able to disappear and reappear whenever you want! Trixie: Well, I, for one, definitely miss you being able to disappear! Starlight Glimmer: Give Discord a break. None of us knew we weren't going to be able to use magic. Thorax: I did. Ono: Well, obviously, you're a changeling. Baloo: Yep. So how are we gonna make sure we don't get switched with changelings? Starlight Glimmer: If we get separated, it might make sense to have a way to make sure we are who we say we are. Discord: Oh! Like a secret code! How about if I say "we are" and you say "doomed"? Or you say "rescue" and I say... flails trips over a rock and fall flat on the ground Trixie: How about if we say "klutzy" and you say "draconequus"? Starlight Glimmer: "Klutzy draconequus". Works for me. Thorax: I'll definitely remember it. Connor Lacey: Me too. looks annoyed by this code word. Changeling guards with armor stood at the front gate. The group peeks out from behind a rock. Thorax taps Starlight and lead the group into the hive, using Discord as a bridge. They look around [[Category:Connor Lacey] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:DavidBrennan99